Little Nattie
by Yukkin-Zola
Summary: Uno de los aparatos de Stark estallan y hacen que la pequeña Natasha Romanoff se vuelva la pequeña"Nattie Rommie". ¿como la cuidaran los vengadores? [leves tintes Romanogers]


El caos se apoderó una vez pasada la explosión. Intentó ver a traves del humo para saber como estaba la viuda. Si le pasaba algo, había firmado su sentencia de muerte. La buscó y solo encontró una niña de cabellos naranjas mirandolo intensamente. La había liado a gran escala. Intentó agarrar a la pequeña pero ella se escapaba con insultante facilidad. Era demasiado ágil. Necesitaría ayuda de los vengadores...aunque seguro lo mataría después de saber quien es la niña.

* * *

_Little Nattie_

_"Lo que puede liar un bebé"_

* * *

Cada vengador buscaba a la niña sin saber quien era realmente antes de que hiciera algo que pusiera a todos en peligro, como tocar alguno de los juguetes de Tony. Miraron en cocina, baño, habitaciones y sala de entrenamientos en la que al final no consiguieron encontrarla. Hasta buscaron con algunas cosas parecidas a juguetes de bebes. ¡si la encontraban, la meterían en una jaula!

- a todo esto, Tony, ¿quien es la niña?- preguntó Clint después de tanta búsqueda sin resultado

- no penseis mal, yo tengo la conciencia limpia... es...em...Nattie Rommie

Un enorme "que" se hizo sonar en toda la torre. Muchas preguntas bombardearon al hombre de hierro, a parte de las sacudidas como felpudo. Si, la pequeña Nattie Rommie era Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra en miniatura. Dijo que había sido culpa de la chica, ya que ella se había empeñado por orden de Fury vigilarlo para que no haga una arma letal brutal, que acabó estallando y volviendola una simple cría. Sabiendo la verdad, se dieron más prisa. No se fiaban de una mini espia. Se les ocurrió el conducto de ventilación. Stark decidió usar un poco su tecnología, ignorando las advertencias del capitán, que apostaba por la búsqueda tradicional después de ver lo que había hecho uno de sus experimentos. Obviamente cada uno fue por su lado en busca de la pequeña, hasta Pepper se puso a buscarla.

El capitán escuchó unos sonidos en la habitación de la viuda. Entre-abrió la puerta para ver un poco. Las luces estaban encendidas y vio el cabello de la pequeña viuda. Espero un poco para saber que estaba cogiendo entre los cajones. Se despreocupo al ver que eran pistolas de agua. La pequeña Nattie entró en el cuarto de baño para recargarlas. El soldado entró y pasó al cuarto, cerrando detrás de la puerta. La niña estaba tan ocupada en llenar las pistolas que no se fijó en él. O eso creía.

- Nattie, no huyas, soy tu amigo

Esta le disparo con la pistola en toda la cara, empapando al instante. Se escabulló e intentó abrir la puerta, pero la pobre no llegaba, al final, siendo capturada por el super soldado.

-¡Dejame libre, imbécil!- la miró extrañado…¿ya decía eso desde tan pequeña?- ¡Tengo que conseguir salir de aquí con galletas, es tierra hostil!

- Te puedo llevar a un supermercado donde hay muchas clases de galletas...fiate de mi, soy soldado

Ella paró al escuchar que la podía llevar.- Vale- accedió la niña- pero puedo andar

El soldado sonrió por la poca ternura que mostraba la niña. ¿si llegaba a tener hijos con Viuda serían así? Porque la pequeña Nattie le parecía una niña adorable y achuchable aunque fuera peligrosa. La soltó y vio que cogía sus pistolas de agua para enfrentarse a cualquier "enemigo". Antes de salir en el supermercado, mando un mensaje a los vengadores avisando que iba a salir de la torre con Nattie porque la niña quería galletas. Stark no tardó en llamarlo "Papi América", a lo que todos le respondieron "arregla la máquina ya". No quería una espía en miniatura rondando por una torre llena de artilugios experimentales de Tony. Por probar que era lo que hacía un padre normal, decidió dejar las galletas para la vuelta. Nattie era lista y supo que había algo, por algo lo observaba atentamente.

- ¿Qué te parecería ir al parque a comer un helado y jugar un poco? Luego cogemos galletas y volvemos a casa, ¿vale?

Por muy mini-espía que fuera, lo que tenía delante era una niña a la que le brillaban los ojos al saber del helado y las galletas. Lo siguió aun con las pistolas en mano hasta una heladería que estaba a las puertas de un parque. Se emociono como la niña que era al tener su paleta en las manos. Tenía que decirle a Natasha que quería una niña tan mona como ella era de pequeña después de tener un niño. Mientras comían los helados frente a un pequeño parque, Steve le sonreía e intentaba sacar conversación, solo recibiendo silencio ya que la niña quería terminar la paleta. Ella lo terminó y se levantó. Señaló el columpio y el capitán pillo lo que quería. Se puso de pie y la llevó para empujarla como el padre del columpio continuo. Se sentía como ese padre. Era demasiado... genial tener una niña a la que empujar en el columpio y consentir con galletas y helado. Por lo menos dejó en el suelo sus amadas pistolas de agua y reía como la adulta Natasha, ahí "la pequeña Nattie". Jugó un poco más con ella, ayudando a subir y bajar el tobogán y teniendo una pequeña batalla con las pistolas de agua. Pasaron por la tienda a por las galletas antes de llegar a la torre. Pepper compró un poco un pijama de bebé y poco más antes de su llegada ya que no creía que Tony fuera a terminar de arreglar el estopicio que había formado.

Steve estaba comiendo galletas con su "niña pequeña" mientras veían dibujos animados, exactamente "Avengers Assemble". Le parecía gracioso ver "sus aventuras inventadas" en televisión y la niña realmente se motivaba viendo la serie, sobre todo al ver a Black Widow luchar al lado del Hawkeye. El capítulo terminó y apareció Peppa Pig, a lo que la niña le robó el mando y busco otra serie de acción. Apagó la televisión por no encontrar nada y se recostó en el regazo del capitán con toda confianza. Él solo supo acariciar su suave y sedoso cabello naranja.

- ¿Tienes pareja?- se atrevió a preguntar somnolienta

- Si...somos muy felices- se sinceró. Tenía ganas de reírse por como se veía la situación

- Si tenéis un bebé, seré su hermana mayor y lo protegeré

La pequeña vengadora finalmente se durmió. No quería despertarla y la llevo su habitación. La recostó con mucho cuidado. Cogió uno de los osos de peluche que usaron para buscarla y lo vistió de tal forma que pareciera un soldado y durmiera con ella. Salió de la habitación y se topó con los demás vengadores (menos Tony, que estaba "castigado" arreglando la máquina) que querían jugar con la mini-vengadora antes de que se volviera adulta. Él accedió bajo la promesa de que ninguno de ellos le hiciera daño. Prometieron hacer caso a "Papi América".

Después de un mini sorteo, la primera persona que podía disfrutar de Nattie fue "tito" Bruce. El doctor no tenía mucha idea de que hacer con la niña hasta que se le ocurrió hacerle una pequeña merienda. Cuando despertó, la niña tenía hambre y gozaron de una mini merienda con lo que el doctor encontraba en la que casi la volvió a dormir por estar hablando de "cosas de doctores". Llena de energía, Ojo de Halcón quiso jugar a tiro con arco con ella, a lo que tenía que disparar con un arco de juguete o sus pistolas de agua. Ella se picaba ante la puntería perfecta de Clint, que no dejaba de burlarse de que ella no llegará. Al final, lo empapó antes de marcharse con la siguiente persona con la que debía pasar el tiempo: Thor. El señor del trueno nunca había manejado una niña humana y buscó optativas para pasar el tiempo. Se le ocurrió dar un paseo por los altos cielos. Al inicio no miraba del miedo al suelo, optando por solo aferrarse a la armadura del asgardiano, pero al final quedó maravillada ante las vistas altas de Nueva York. Casi fueron abatidos por una pelota de baseball, pero llegaron sanos y salvos de vuelta a la torre. Steve le empezó a echar la bronca, no le pareció seguro que jugase con la niña a esas alturas, sin fijarse que Pepper la cogió para bañarse juntas. En la gran bañera cabían de sobra y podían invitar a uno más, pero siendo dos mujeres, sería más divertido. Pepper decidió que quería ser madre cuanto antes para repetir aquella experiencia madre-hija en la que se lavaron el pelo, ambas se frotaron las espaldas y jugaron con el agua. Era realmente divertido.

- ¿donde esta la Agente Romanoff?- preguntó Coulson- Fury quiere saber porque no ha reportado tus actividades- Tony le explicó todo mientras intentaba que la pequeña no tocase nada del laboratorio. El agente cogió a la pequeña Nattie y la llevó al salón. No sabía que hacer, ya que todos los vengadores estaban K.O. después de cuidarla.- ¿Quieres conocer las aventuras del Capitán América?- ella asintió pensando que era el tipo de la serie que vio antes de dormirse- te contaré como machacó a los malvados agentes de HYDRA con su fiel compañero Bucky y su Comando Aulladores.

Los Vengadores terminaron de cenar y vieron a la pequeña Nattie comiendo su bocata mientras escuchaba atentamente la historia del agente Coulson. Terminó de contar y se marchó después de decirle al director que había pasado. Steve decidió dormir con la niña. Pepper realmente tenía buen gusto a la hora de escoger las cosas. Ella durmió abrazada a él y al "Bucky Bear".

Al día siguiente, Nattie Rommie quería practicar con "tito Clint" la puntería, pero "papi América" los obligó a ir a la feria menos al hombre de hierro, que tenía que terminar de arreglar "el problema". Nattie intentó conseguir por su cuenta un peluche, pero se tuvo que contentar con la enorme pila de ositos que había conseguido sin pestañear el tito Clint. "Mami Pepper" le cogió unas chuches pagadas por tito Bruce, que finalmente solo se dedicaba a sacar las fotos cuando papi américa se metía con ella en todas las atracciones donde daba la talla. Sin ayuda del tito Barton le consiguió una pistola de bolas con la que se arrepintió enseguida. Tenía que haberle cogido de burbujas. Ahora si que toda la casa tenía miedo, aunque perdiera un poco cuando la mini espía sonreía de forma infantil y perfecta. Thor la llevó ante Jane, que quiso tener una niña al instante. Natti jugueteaba con la tita Jane e intentó levantar el martillo de Thor sin éxito. Regresaron a la casa donde les esperaba un sonriente Stark.

- Chicos, creo que con esto conseguiremos de vuelta a la adulta Nattie- vio las caras largas de sus compañeros- ¿no me digáis que os habeis encariñado?

- Entiende que no se puede mimar a Natasha Romanoff pero si a Nattie Rommie- dijo Clint lo que todos pensaban- aunque si no fuera con las pistolas de agua seria aun más adorable

-Pues tener retoños...aunque pensad que estos dos días han sido sin incidentes, si llega a haber algún problema, ¿que haríais? ¿como protegerías a la enana Roma...Rommie?

-Esperad, tiene razón- dijo el capitán pensando que tenía que regresar su novia- tenemos que devolver a Natasha a la normalidad...Luego cada uno puede tener sus hijos y cuidarlos como quiera

-si...no…¡Espera!-pero era demasiado tarde. El cambio de miradas parecía significar la llegada de una horda de mini vengadores

Todo el equipo tuvo que esperar media hora hasta que Natasha volviera a ser la adulta. Lo malo (o bueno) era que no se acordaba nada de su mini-ella. Coulson, cumpliendo su mandato, le contó por encima que había pasado y quiso matar a Stark. Tuvo que explicar que guardaba las pistolas de agua para verano por una cuestión de venganza. Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad… o casi...

-¿podemos tener dos hijos?- le pregunto el capitán- es que eras muy mona de pequeña

* * *

_Tachan! Esto nació de la imagen que use de portada. Los Baby-Avengers son super adorables!  
_

_De las prisas no he mirado ni faltas ni nah, y se que esta mal, pero...¡mis ganas de ver el mundial son enormes! YA LO SIENTO_

_Tengo pensado en subir unos largos, pero me estan quedando tan mal que dudo hacerlo_

_hasta la proxima!_


End file.
